


What Comes Next

by Alphinss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Severus decides that he loves another and no longer needs Harry in his life. What the man doesn't know is that Harry is pregnant. So when two young boys turn up at Hogwarts eleven years later will Severus fix the mistakes that he has made or is it too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s breath hitched, his eyes filling with tears. The two men that sat before him had just destroyed him. Harry watched as their hands intertwined and a sob pushed its way from his lips. He felt sick. His stomach was churring and his head pounded. He closed his eyes, his head spinning behind the closed lids. Harry’s breaths came faster and faster as he attempted to regain control of himself. Harry’s eyes snapped open and he managed to stutter out a few words before tears engulfed his speech again. Taking a deep and shuddering breath Harry tried again.

“H-h-how? How did this hap-p-pen” Harry managed to finally get out, through ragged breaths. His life was tumbling down around him and Harry didn't know what to do. It had all happened so fast. It was all so unexpected. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy looked at the boy before them, their eyes filled with pity at the broken Gryffindor. 

“It just happened.” Severus said nonchalantly. It was as though he was talking about nothing more than why it had rained yesterday. “I realised that I don't love you anymore.” he said, matter of factly. A fresh wave of tears cascaded down Harry’s face as the words were spoken. Verbal conformation of something that he had prayed was not true. “Draco and I do though. We love each other and we don't want to hide that anymore.” Harry looked at the pair through his tears. His ex-lover and his ex-friend. It seemed that today was a day of loss. 

Harry pushed himself up from his seat and ran from the room. He didn't hear any footsteps following him. He supposed that was a good thing. A part of him hoped that Severus would realise his mistake but another part knew that nothing good would come from it. Harry scrambled up the stairs, his legs barely holding him as he scurried into his room. The room that he had shared with Severus for the past three years. It was the room he had lost his virginity in, the room he had fallen in love in, the room he had become pregnant in. Not that Severus knew that of course. Harry himself had only found out yesterday, a routine checkup had lead to the revelation that he was three months gone, with twins. Harry had been planning on telling Severus the amazing news when he next saw the man. Harry had been beyond exited. He was going to become a father. Severus had said he had working late, although Harry doubted that story now and so Harry had gone to sleep before the man had come home. In the morning Harry was on his way downstairs to tell the man of the amazing surprise, when he had been confronted by Draco and Severus. They had then told him of how they had been lovers for the past two months and that they were in love now. Severus wanted freedom from Harry to pursue his love of Draco. 

Harry pulled the doors of the walk-in-wardrobe open, letting them bang loudly against the wall. Harry was sure that they would leave a mark on the wall. He really didn't care. He pulled his trunk out from the back and began to stuff as many of his clothes into it as he could get his hands on. He forced the draws open of the dresser and pulled out underwear and socks. Dragging the trunk along the floor Harry picked up the personal items that littered the bedroom. He threw them haphazardly into the case, his brain no more than a fuzzy mess of emotion. Pulling the trunk out of the room Harry then made his way down the stairs, the trunk thumping on every step. Without sparing a glance toward the two men that still sat in the positions he had left them in, Harry marched past them, grabbed a pinch of floo powder and yelled out the first name that popped into his head before leaving the house and the people that he had loved behind him. 

* * *

Severus Snape sat at the staff table of Hogwarts. His lover, Draco Malfoy sat next to him. Draco had become the Ancient Runes Professor several years ago after deciding that the ministry was not the place for him. Instead he decided he anted to be closer to his lover and his son so had become the professor of a subject that he had always enjoyed and excelled in. Severus watched with no real interest as the new first years were sorted. However as a name was called out his brow raised and his eyes widened.

“Potter, Solomon” Severus watched as a boy made his way up onto the stool. His green eyes sparkled and his silky black hair fell to his shoulders. The young boy walked with an heir of confidence. He had a small smile on his face as he sat on the stool. Murmurs filled the hall as the name Potter was mentioned. Harry Potter had not been seen in more than eleven years. After Severus had broken up with the boy he had vanished. Potter’s friends had all searched in vain to find him. He had made no contact with anyone in the Wizarding World for all that time. It was therefore a shock to see a boy with Potter’s eyes and name appear so suddenly at Hogwarts. The hat was set on the boy’s head and the seconds ticked by. As the minute mark hit the hat shouted out Slytherin in a piercing voice. The boy stood up and swaggered towards the Slytherin table. 

“Potter, Theseus” Another name rang through the hall and Severus watched as an almost identical boy walked forward. The only difference between the two was that the one currently making his way towards the stool had his hair delicately arranged in a french braid that started at his hairline and made its way to the base of his neck where it was tied with a black ribbon. Severus watched as the boy seated himself. He seemed more reserved than the other. He had walked with his head held high and yet he lacked the cockiness that the other had seemed to express. However the end result was the same. Slytherin was called a second time and the boy went to join his brother at the Slytherin table. 

* * *

Solomon gave a grin to his brother as the boy sat beside him at the Slytherin table. Dad was sure to be proud of both of them. Solomon moved his hand to ruffle his little brother’s hair. He may only be a few minutes older but Solomon would always see himself as the protector. Theseus swatted the hand out of the air before it had a chance to reach its destination.

“Sol, stop it.” he said with a sigh. “Do you have any idea how long it took me to get my hair like this?” Sol only gave a grin and reached for his brother’s hair again, only to receive another slap to his hand. Sol chuckled. It was always so easy to wind up his little brother.

“Now now Thee, no need for such hostility.” Solomon said with a smile. Theseus only sighed, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back toward the sorting. Several more names were called out before the last child went to their new house and the Headmistress stood up to make her speech. Professor McGonagall welcomed the students new and old to the school before welcoming them all to eat. Food of all colours and flavours filled the table at her words and the students dug in. Solomon and Theseus spent the meal talking amongst themselves and ignored the rest of the students at their table. The pair seemed to be in a world of their own, laughing at words and phrases that had no meaning to those that heard them. 

Severus watched the two boys with interest. They both looked strikingly similar to Potter, the pair seeming to look like their father in all aspects, except for their hair. Unlike the birds nest atop their father’s head, their hair was silky smooth, cascading down their necks like a waterfall of black. Severus considered the origin of the boys. Who was it that was their mother? Severus was sure that Harry was not inclined to seek the presence of women so where had the boys come from? Severus had to stop himself from letting his mask slip and his jaw fall to the floor. It couldn't be, it just couldn’t! Severus did the maths in his head. No. But the timing didn't lie. If the boys were eleven then the only person that Harry could have been with that fit within the timeframe was himself. Severus felt his chest tighten as he realised the truth. He had children. He had two sons.  Two little boys that he hadn't even know existed until a few minutes ago. 

Severus stood from his seat, a wild look making its way into his eyes. He stormed from the hall, his thoughts swirling around in his head as he left. Students and staff watched him go. Severus reached the Slytherin common room and collapsed onto one of the chairs. He had two sons. He didn't know how he was supposed to deal with he fact that this information had been dumped on him so suddenly. Why had Harry not told him about them? Why? Severus felt a surge of anger ripple through him before it quickly faded.

Severus understood Harry. Severus knew that all those years ago he had made a horrible mistake. He had cheated on the young man and had then told Harry in the most insensitive way possible. Even worse he had not made any attempted to stop the boy from leaving. He had let him floo away without a second glance. He was too caught up with Draco to even notice his suffering. Severus had felt guilty for the events of that day. He had often wished that he could go back and do it all over again. He had found himself what it would have been like if he had stayed with Harry. The boy had loved him unconditionally. His love was pure and beautiful. It was a feeling that Severus had not had before or since. Draco may love him but his first priority would always be to the Malfoy name. That was why Draco was married to Astoria Greengrass. The pair saw little of each other and had only slept together until they had had their son Scorpius. However it still demonstrated to Severus that he would never come first for Draco. There would always be something more important. Severus sighed. He hadn't realised how amazing his life had been with Harry until he had let it slip through his fingers. Severus wondered what he would have done if Harry had told him about the boys. Would he have changed his mind and let the boy stay in his life? Would he have been able to watch his sons grow up? 

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts as Slytherins started to file into the common room. It was time for Severus to welcome the new Slytherins into the folds, that included his own sons. Severus stood up from his seat and retreated into the shadows at the edges of the room. He needed to be ready. He had a reputation to uphold, one that all the Slytherins counted on. He watched as the first years were ushered to the front. Severus clocked Draco’s son Scorpius walking in with the rest of the group. However his eyes flickered to Solomon and Theseus as the two seated themselves comfortably on one of the many large sofas that lined the walls. The two were excluded from the rest of the people in the room. Severus wondered whether that was intentional or whether there were still Slytherins that had been bred to hate the Potters. 

“Good evening everyone.” Severus said, causing heads to snap in the direction of the head of Slytherin as he stepped out of the shadows. A few mumbles greeted him in response. “Another year and another set of new faces. I would like to welcome you all old and new to Slytherin house. Now for our new members I would like to make clear to you that we are a family here.” Severus said, conviction strong in his voice. “You may dislike each other, you may fight but that is just what families do. We are strong if we stay together. Is that understood?” Snape said harshly. He wanted the new Slytherins to understand that they were all in this together. A mummer of agreement rippled around the room at Severus’ question.

The mentality towards Slytherin house may have changed since the end of the war and yet it still seemed that there were some people that could not see past the old prejudices that had been in place for centuries. The snake insignia still dredged up feelings of distrust and hatred from many of those that fought in the first and second wars. Severus needed for each member of his house to be there for the others even when they did not get along. There was danger in being a snake. Severus wanted to be sure that none of his snakes ever got hurt.

“Alright, to bed with you all. I’m sure after such a busy day you will want your rest.” Severus finished. He watched as the Prefects rounded up the group of eleven year olds and ushered them to their dorm room. Solomon and Theseus still seemed to be alone as they walked and Severus just hoped that the pair soon found friends. Even if the exile was self induced Severus wanted to see the boys, his boys, make some friends. He let out a sigh before sweeping his robes behind him and retreating to his chambers for the night.

* * *

Theseus sat up and stretched his arms above his head before placing his feet on the cold stone floor. He pushed the covers aside before pushing himself to his feet. He gently pulled open the doors of his wardrobe, gathering a towel, shampoo and conditioner as well as his uniform before making his way to the bathroom. The rest of the boys in the room were still asleep, giving Theseus the optimum opportunity to have a shower in peace. He turned the water on and let the hot water cascade down his back, washing away the stress of the past day. The stress of leaving his Dad and of entering into a world that he had no experience of. The Wizarding World was utterly foreign to both of the boys. The pair had grown up in a small village in the south of France meaning that they had been surrounded by muggles for their whole lives. They had gone to a small muggle school with their father tutoring them in magic from the age of six. However beyond books and watching their father they had very little contact with magic. Theseus was just happy that at least he had Sol. Theseus was not sure what he would do if he didn't have his brother there to support him. A strange world with strange people may have been too much without the help of his twin.

Theseus came out of the shower, drying off before dressing in his green and silver robes. He ran a comb through his hair before placing himself in front of the mirror. He spent the next fifteen minutes styling his hair into a plait. He meticulously ensured that each strand of hair was in place. As Theseus finished he gave a small smile before making his way back toward the dorm room. Theseus plopped down on his brother’s bed, looking at the sleeping face of the older boy. Theseus poked his brother’s cheek once, twice and then another time before a grumble came out of the other’s mouth. Theseus chuckled before continuing his poking. Solomon groaned out something unintelligible, attempting to swat the offending hand away that was disturbing his sleep. Theseus simply used his other hand to continue the poking. Solomon’s eyes flickered open to see his brother sitting in the bed, his finger in his face. He gave out a huff of breath and pushed himself up into a sitting position. 

“Morning Sol” Theseus sang, a grin lighting up his face at his brother’s discomfort. Sol grumbled out a few more words that were in neither english or french. It only made Theseus’ grin bigger. “Come on Sol, it’s time to get up.” Theseus shook Solomon’s shoulders causing his twin’s head to loll back and forth. 

“Fine. I’m up, I’m up.” Solomon groaned. “Come on Thee give me a break.” he huffed out. Theseus gave a fond smile, his brother was not a morning person in the slightest. It took him at least two minutes to gain his senses and at least twenty before anyone to be able to hold a coherent conversation with him. Theseus stood from Solomon’s bed and made his way back to his own. He sat at his desk and began to write a letter to his Dad. He informed him of the house that both of them had been sorted into. He told them of both his and Solomon’s general experience of the wizarding world so far. As he finished his letter he noticed that Sol had managed to get dressed and he was ready for the day. The rest of the boys in the room were in similar states. A few were still struggling with their ties or finishing smoothing out their robes. Theseus slung his bag over his shoulder and with the letter in his hand he made his way over to his brother. 

“Sol, come on, we need to go to the owlery and send this letter to Dad. We should get it done before breakfast.” Solomon looked up at the noise and gave a bleary eyed nod before standing up. “Remember your bag.” Theseus reminded. Solomon nodded and grabbed the leather bag that sat on his desk before the two made their way towards the Owlery. 

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, the end of the first week at Hogwarts. Severus watched as Solomon and Theseus made their way into his classroom. The professor had observed the two boys with interest throughout the course of the past week. It seemed that Harry had brought them up well. Both Solomon and Theseus were well mannered boys and intelligent. Severus had heard from other professors that the pair excelled in their studies and willingly participated with enthusiasm. However it seemed that the pair had still ostracised themselves from the rest of their school mates. Severus had not seen them in the company of anyone other than themselves. The pair were attached at the hip, sitting together in all their classes and meals. They walked together to each location and in the evenings they retired to the library to finish their homework.

“Good Afternoon class.” Severus said, his mouth returning to its sneer as he looked towards the Gryffindor side of the room."You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,” Snape began. He let the words roll off his tongue, the same words he said to every first year class. He watched the wide eyed children before him as they leaned forward in their chairs, hanging on his every word. He finished with a flourish of his wand and watched as the chalk began to write out the instructions for the cure for boils on the board. “Right, this is the potion we will be creating today. Keep your stations clean and if you have any questions then raise a hand and I will come to your assistance.” 

Children scurried around gathering ingredients and attempting to make, what would be for many, their first potion. Severus walked up and down the rows of students making comments and pointers about the children’s progress. Forty minutes passed before anything disastrous occurred. A bang filled the room and Severus whipped his head around to find the source of the noise. A cloud of toxic purple smoke was issuing from a spilled cauldron. Solomon’s panicked shouts soon filled the room. 

“Thee, Thee. Thee are you okay? Thee?” Solomon almost screamed in his panic. Severus almost ran over to the pair, vanishing the smoke with a flick of his wand. Severus quickly knelt by the dazed boy. He ran a diagnostic charm. It seemed the boy had a concussion from the impact of hitting his head on the desk, a light stream of blood was running from the newly formed cut on his head. He also had a reaction to the potion making contact with his skin forming a red rash to form on his hands and face. 

“He’ll be fine.” Severus said reassuringly to Solomon as the boy sent a worried look to the professor. “I think it best, Mr Potter if you take him to the hospital wing. Mr Malfoy go with him. He’ll need to be supported on either side.” He then took the sheet of paper that the diagnostic charm had produced and handed it to Solomon. “Give this to Madame Pomfrey.” Solomon gave a nod before grabbing both his and Theseus’ bags and stuffing the not into one of them. 

“Come on then Malfoy.” he said with a grunt. Scorpius gave a nod and helped Solomon lift Theseus into a standing position. The pair then left, holding the dazed boy between them. Severus watched for several seconds as the boys left the classroom before ordering his class to continue. With a flick of his wand the mess of the destroyed potion was gone along with the cauldron. Severus attempted to lead the rest of the day normally, counting down the seconds util he could go and check on his son in the hospital wing. 

* * *

A face appeared in Harry’s fireplace and he did a double take. It was a face that he had not seen in over eleven years. His eyes widened and a lump caught in his throat at the sight of it.

“Mr Potter” Madame Pomfrey’s voice rang out through the small living room and Harry gave a gulp. That voice was one that had scalded him for years, it was uncanny to hear it again. “It seems that your son has been injured in a potions accident. I need to inform you that it is not serious but he will spend a night in the hospital wing. You are free to check on him at any time.” with that the witch was gone. Harry’s eyes widened and his breath came in short puffs. He quickly grabbed a pinch of floo powder and yelling out Hogwarts Hospital Wing he stepped into the flames. Harry was greeted by a stern looking Madame Pomfrey. His panicked eyes were all the woman needed before she led him to her son. 

“This way Mr Potter.” the woman said before leading him down the hall and into the room that Harry had spent so much time in as a child. Seeing his son’s form in one of the beds Harry ran towards the sleeping figure on the bed. As he got closer Solomon came into his view, the boy sitting next to his brother’s bed, worry marring his face. Harry took a seat next to the eleven year old and watched as the tension fell from his form and he sagged into his seat. Harry grasped Solomon’s hand tightly in his.   

“It’s going to be alright Solomon.” Harry said soothingly. Harry placed his other hand on the bed, gently running his fingers up and down Theseus’ arm. Solomon’s head rested lightly on his father’s shoulder and he let out a deep sigh. He had been sitting in the hospital wing for the past hour, while his brother was treated. Solomon may be strong but he was still only eleven and he had been very worried for his little brother.

“Dad, I was so worried.” Harry let his head rest on top of his sons.

“I know sweetie, I know. It’s all going to be okay now.” Harry’s head rubbed gently along his son’s silky hair. His hand rubbed small circles into Solomon’s own as he soothed the scared little boy. Harry set a gentle kiss into the hair. It was horrible to see his son in such a state. Harry wasn't sure that Hogwarts had been such a good idea after all. Harry had deeply considered sending the boys to another wizarding school and yet after hearing his tales of adventure at Hogwarts the twins had wanted to go nowhere else.

“Dad.” a small voice said, coming from the bed. Harry looked up and gave his youngest son a smile. His hand moved to Theseus’ face and gently stroked along the pale skin. 

“I’m here son, it’s alright. You're going to be fine.” Harry watched as the boy’s eyes flickered over to his form, focusing on him. He still seemed a little confused but Harry assumed that was the concussion. “Do you want to sit up Thee?” Harry questioned. The boy gave a small nod. Harry, with Sol’s help got the boy into a comfortable position before sitting back down. As the trio were about to start talking again the doors to the hospital wing creaked open. All of their eyes flicked towards the noise. 

Severus Snape stalked in to the hospital wing. His robes billowed behind him as he walked through the doors. However the professor froze before he moved more than two steps. Three sets of piercing green eyes looked at him. Severus’ heart almost beat out of his chest. He looked at the three in awe before he managed to whisper out a singular word. 

“Harry.”     

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The silence stretched out as Harry’s eyes met those of his ex lover. The harsh black contrasted with the sparkling green. The seconds ticked by, no one willing to break the silence and have the attention focused on them. Theseus and Solomon sat perfectly still, the tension in the room having frozen them in spot. They had never seen their father with such a look on his face. It looked as though the devil was standing before him. The hatred in their father’s eyes scared them. A sudden ring broke loudly through the silence. It vibrated off the walls snapping the attention of four sets of eyes to the source of the noise. Harry stood up pulling a rectangular black box from his pocket. Harry raised it to his ear, pressing a button, before he spoke. He stood from his seat and walked away from the two boys to the other side of the room. 

“Hello.” Harry said in a quite voice, a little above a whisper. However due to the silence of the room it seemed to deafen all those present. His face was still serious as he spoke. “Yeah I’m at Hogwarts.” Harry said in a soft voice. There was a pause before he said“No no, they're fine.” a small smile lit up Harry’s face before he spoke the next words. “I’ll come and get you now.” With that Harry took the phone away from his ear and slipped it back into his pocket. Harry turned to face his sons, giving them a larger smile. It reassured the two boys, still sitting on the bed. They were sure that it would all be fine once their father returned. “I’ll be back in a minute. I’m just going to go and get El” Harry received a nod from both his boys before making his way towards the fireplace. 

Severus watched as the boy he had not seen in years, yet again vanished. However Solomon and Theseus seemed unconcerned with their father’s vanishing act as the two started to talk in hushed whispers. Less than five minutes later Harry returned through the fireplace with a tall figure trailing behind him, their hands intertwined with one another. The man was tall, over fix feet tall. He towered several inches above Severus. Shaggy blonde hair reached the man’s shoulders in gentle waves, contrasting with the neatly trimmed beard that fit his face perfectly. His skin was lightly tanned and he was dressed in a white muggle shirt, the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and a pair of black slacks that fit his legs perfectly. The look was finished off by a pair of expensive black brogues. A scar, white with age, ran along the side of the man’s face. It started at his hairline, to the right of his head and ran down the side of his face, stopping at the corner of the man’s mouth. 

“Papa” Solomon yelled out joyfully as he bolted up from his chair and sprinted to the man that Severus assumed was El. Severus found himself, again, unable to do little more than stare at the reunion. Solomon’s arms wrapped tightly around the blonde man and clung on for dear life. Severus felt something rise up in him. A feeling of anger, but at what he wasn't sure. Was this…was it anger that he felt? No, it was something else, something deeper. It was an emotion that Severus had not felt in years. It was one that he had thought he had lost the ability to feel. He felt jealous. Jealous of the man who was embracing the little boy that should have been his. 

“Papa” a small voice sounded from the bed. Theseus gave a weak smile to his Papa and the man gave a blinding one back. White teeth shone as the blonde attempted to comfort the boy before him. The man hoisted Solomon up onto his hip, the young boy still clinging to him, his vice like grip moving from his waist to his neck as he was lifted up. The man then strode across the room, seating himself on the bed. He set Solomon down, an arm still slung around the boy’s shoulders and gently ran a hand through Theseus’ hair. 

“Détendez vous, ça va bien se passer. Je t'aime chérie.” the man began to speak gently to the pale form of Theseus. With one last stroke of the child’s hair he stood from the bed and to Severus’ surprise he made his way towards him. 

“Good day sir.” he said, his voice thick with a French accent as he spoke. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Elijah Marcel and who might you be?” he said with a small smile on his face. The man was courteous and well mannered, a small bow occurring along with his greeting. The blonde locks fell forward and the newly dubbed Elijah swept them back into place with a flourish. Severus felt as though his vocal chords had been cut when all he could do was stare at the man for several seconds before he finally managed to produce any sound at all. 

“I-I’m” he started to stammer out before composing himself. He cleared his throat and his face adopted its usual scowl. “I am Professor Severus Snape and as Mr Potter’s head of house I am obliged to ensure that he is getting the treatment that he needs.” Severus finished with a sneer making its way onto his lips. However the sneer fell flat as he saw the look on Elijah’s face. The happy go lucky attitude had gone, replaced with a look of deep hatred. The man’s blue eyes were hard, looking at the Professor before him with absolute loathing. Breath came roughly through the man’s nose. His teeth were clenched, his jaw stiff with the exertion. The man’s chest rumbled in what reminded Severus of a growl. 

“El,” Harry whispered soothingly to Elijah. He placed a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder as he came to stand next to him. “It’s alright El, take a deep breath love.” Harry soothed. Harry’s eyes suddenly turned hard as his attention snapped to Severus. “Professor Snape I can assure you that my partner and I are perfectly capably of looking after our son. I’m sure you have far more important people to be giving your attention to.” The tone was acidic and it took Severus’ breath away. The words may be polite and yet it sounded as though Harry were cursing Severus with every word that he spoke. Venom poured thick through his voice and Severus could almost feel it attempting to consume him. Harry had never heard such a voice come from the boy. Severus knew where he was not welcome. He quickly spun around, turning his back on the life that could have been his, just like he had done so many years ago. However this time he knew just what he had given up. He made his way back to his quarters, his mind a swirl of emotions, most of which he didn't fully understand. 

Back in the hospital wing Harry’s body sagged, his legs feeling weak as he saw the door close behind the former love of his life. Elijah caught the raven haired man in his arms before he fell to the floor. Elijah helped Harry move back to the bed, placing him gently on the crisp white sheets that lay on it. Solomon then set himself on the bed next to his partner. Solomon and Theseus shuffled over to their parents, their arms coming to wrap around their still forms. 

“What’s going on?” Theseus whispered out after several seconds. When no answer was forth coming he tried again. “Dad, Papa what’s the matter? Why were you acting like that with Professor Snape?” Several more seconds passed and just as Theseus was about to start yet another line of questioning Harry moved. He pushed himself up, his back straightening up, his form looking more composed. He took in a deep breath before he started his tale. 

“I’m going to tell you both a story. I don't want you to interrupt until I finish but when I do you can ask me anything you might still want to know.” Harry’s voice was solemn and his eyes showing his pain. He looked as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. “If that’s okay…” Harry trailed off looking for conformation to both of his sons. They gave vigorous nods wanting to know what had made their father look so sad. “Right then.” Harry said with a small smile on his face. He needed to reassure the boys, not scare them further. He only hoped that they would understand that he had only been trying to protect them. 

“When I was young, only eighteen, I feel in love. It was a love that I thought would last forever. In reality I was young and naive, but I did not realise at the time. The man I loved seemed to love me too, or so I thought. We spent more and more time together until finally a year later we moved in together. For the next three years all seemed to be going well. I was so happy that I think I failed to see what was really in front of my face.” Harry gave an indulgent smile, his eyes sad and wistful at the memory. Harry leaned into Elijah’s side, grasping his partner’s hand. He needed reassurance that the man was there for him. Elijah squeezed the hand tightly before Harry continued. 

“I found out that I was pregnant when I went to visit St Mungo’s for a check up. I was overjoyed, so happy to know that I would be having two little bundles of joy. It was the happiest day of my life.” Harry gave a wide grin to each of his boy’s, his love for them shimmering in his eyes. “I was so exited to tell the man that I was going to be having his children. However, before I got the chance he said that he had something to tell me. I sat and listened as he told me that he didn't love me anymore. He told me that he loved someone else and that he didn't want me in his life anymore, so I left. I took as many of my belongings with me that I could and the flooed out of the house. I hadn't seen that man again in over eleven years. Not until today.” Harry let out a sigh and clutched at Elijah’s hand with all his might. The man was his life line. He felt like he was sinking in a sea of emotions. He needed Elijah to keep him afloat.

“As I’m sure you have guessed by now the man I was in love with, the man that is your biological father, is Severus Snape.” Harry spat out the name, as though it were poison. His tone echoed the bitterness and heartbreak that he had felt all those years ago. However as Harry finished he felt so much lighter. The shame and fear that he had felt was gone. Now he was left with only a slight trepidation as he turned his attention back toward his two sons. The boys were looking at their father wide eyed. They quickly glanced at each other before throwing their arms around their father. Theseus, already at his side hugged him as tightly as he could while Solomon claimed over his Papa’s lap to reach him. They both squeezed tightly, trying as hard as they could to show the love that the felt. 

“We love you Daddy.” Solomon said in a voice that he had not used since he was a small child. It radiated the positive intentions that he felt for his dad. It was soothing and gentle and yet filled with a childlike innocence that caused Harry to let out a small sob. He clutched his boys to his chest, whispering soothing nothings to the two beautiful children that he had created. What could he have ever done to deserve two such amazing children. They were a light in the darkness and Harry bathed in the love that he felt from the two small boys in his lap.

* * *

 

Harry watched as the owl fluttered in through the window, it landed at the breakfast table and let out a quiet hoot. The owl dropped the letter before Harry and looked expectantly at the black haired wizard before him. Harry fed the owl the small scarp of toast that remained on his plate and with a satisfied noise the owl flapped back out of the window. Elijah looked over to Harry in curiosity. It was very unusual for Harry to receive a letter from the wizarding world that was not from one of their sons. The last one that they had received had been from Hogwarts last week, apologising for the incident during Theseus’ potions class and that they had punished the pupil that had been responsible for the explosion occurring. 

It was still a shock for Elijah to see any animals, other than the family cats Maria and Monty, in the house. Elijah and Harry had met just over six years ago and Elijah had know nothing of the magical world until a year later after he and Harry had moved in together. Elijah had handled the situation amazingly well. Harry had been nervous, afraid of another rejection. He had not let himself have a relationship with anyone since Severus. It had taken him almost four years to get over the man. He had the twins, meaning that all his love and attention had been focused on the small lives that he had created. He had exhausted himself, driving himself into the ground as he focused all his attention on the babies that engulfed his life. However when the boys had hit three it had, in turn, hit Harry just how unhealthy his mentality was. His whole life was only for his sons and nothing else. It was at that moment in his life that Harry had decided to see a therapist. He wanted his boys to grow up as healthy as possible and for that to happen Harry himself needed to be healthy. He needed to recognise that he was not well and begin to cure himself. 

After two years of therapy Harry had been much happier, much healthier and he had realised he was ready to start living again. Harry had avoided enrolling the boys in school, not willing to have any chance of them being recognised. Harry knew that he was being paranoid and yet he still could not, in good conscience, let the two boys that looked so much like him go somewhere that they may run into another wizard. Harry was not yet ready to answer the questions that would follow. Harry, therefore had made a decision. After several months of research and botched attempts at talking to numerous estate owners in numerous different languages Harry had found a beautiful three bedroom cottage in a small village in France. Neither Harry or the boys knew much French. However Harry wasn't that concerned. The boys were fast learners, they had a year before they needed to start school, according to French law and Harry, himself, would commit himself to learning the language as well. Harry always seemed to fair best in sink or swim situations. 

Two months of planning and packing Harry had got on a flight with his sons and flown to a new life. They had arrived in the village, their new car with them, suitcases in the boot. The rest of their luggage had been shipped ahead of them meaning that they had a fully furnished house already waiting for them. Three days into their new life a small gaggle of neighbours had turned up at the door, introducing Harry, in very rapid French, to the neighbourhood. Harry had stood, mouth slightlyajar as he attempted to understand the babble of words being said with his very limited amount of French. Seeing his discomfort and confusion a man, Elijah, had pushed his way from the back of the group and spoken to Harry, in heavily accented and partially broken English. After having some form of communication being established Harry had invited the group in, making them tea and introducing them to his sons. Elijah had come back over the next few months, requesting that Harry assist him in improving his English and in return he would help him improve his French. The pair had met more frequently, their excuses becoming less and less practical until the two finally admitted to each other that they were dating. After six months they had told the boys and after twelve Elijah had moved into the cottage as a permanent addition. They had been together ever since.

Therefore when Harry tore open the letter and saw who it was from his face was enough for Elijah to tell that it was not a welcome correspondence. Elijah strode around the table, coming to stand behind Harry’s form. He put a comforting hand on his lover’s shoulder before his eyes scanned over the letter. It seemed that one Severus Snape was wishing to arrange a meeting with Harry in regards to Solomon and Theseus’ parentage. Harry let out a sigh as he read through the letter for a second time. He had know that this would happen, he just wished that it had not happened so fast. 

“We should at least talk to him.” Harry said resignedly. He knew that the boys had a right to have the man in their life and now that the man knew about their existence it would be hard to avoid letting him in. “Sol and Thee have a right to get to know him if they want to.” 

“A right?” Elijah scoffed. “He lost all rights to those boys the day that he broke your heart.” Elijah felt frustrated. He didn't want the man that had destroyed Harry’s life to now destroy his sons lives as well. Harry may have thought that he had put himself back together by the time he reached France and yet he had not been as well as he had thought. It had still taken Harry a long time to not think that Elijah had left him every time that he came home late or that he had run off with another man when Harry woke up without the blonde beside him. Elijah could not face Harry returning to the shadow of a man he had been when they had met. He loved him too much to let him be hurt in such a way. 

“Yes El, a right.” Harry felt tired. He wanted nothing more than to just tell the man where to stick it but he was their father. He was biologically related to them. Harry had never had a family. He had lost all of those that were close to him. His mother and father had been killed, his aunt and uncle had hated his very existence, his god father had been murdered and his lover had abandoned him. Harry knew that no matter how difficult it was to see the man again he had to let his sons have a chance to get to know their father. It was a chance that Harry would have killed to have.

“Harry. You can’t think that this is a good idea.” Elijah gave a small smile as he let a hand run gently up and down his partner’s back. “He’s not a nice man love. Look at what he did to you. You can’t let him ruin the boys lives. He’s already done enough.” Harry let out a sigh, tears filling his eyes as he looked up to the man that had saved him. 

“El” he groaned out. “I know you think you know him but he wouldn't do that to them. They're his sons. Didn't you see his face last week. He wants to be in their lives.” Harry said with a sigh. He was not sure that Elijah would agree with him but Harry needed to let the man redeem himself. To have a chance to show Harry that he was not who everyone thought he was. 

“He’s not their father Harry.” El growled out. “You are! You are the only one that they need.” Elijah pulled Harry’s back against his chest and placed a gentle kiss on the black mop of black hair. “They love you so much Harry.” Elijah said with a squeeze. “But…” Elijah said with a sigh as he began to speak. “If you think that Snape deserves a second, well third chance then I won’t stop you.” Harry let out a smile as he felt the puffed breath of his partner on the back of his head. “I love you Harry and I will support you and the boys through anything. Whatever you want to do I will be there for you.”

Harry twirled around in the embrace, wrapping his own arms around Elijah’s waist. He felt himself fill with love, his heart thumped faster in his chest. This was a man that would never ket him down, a man that he loved with all his heart. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the man before him. Harry lifted his head up, his eyes connecting with Elijah’s. He gave a small smile that radiated love and care. He felt overwhelmed as he saw the same emotions reflected back in the sky blue eyes that peered back at him. A tear trickled down Harry’s face, overwhelmed by the emotion that he was feeling. Harry’s eyes flickered shut as he felt soft lips cover his own. The two shared a gentle kiss that reflected the adoration that the two felt for each other. As the two broke apart Harry placed gentle kisses along Elijah’s jaw bone before snaring his lover’s lips in another kiss. Elijah pulled Harry closer, the kiss becoming more heated. Harry’s arms wrapped around Elijah’s neck, moans escaping from his mouth as the kiss deepened. His legs were pulled up by Elijah and they wrapped themselves tightly around his lovers waist. Elijah pushed Harry against the wall with a slight thud. The two broke apart panting loudly.

“Come on love. Let’s take this to the bedroom.” Harry breathed out, his breath coming in harsh puffs. Elijah let out a moan before engulfing Harry’s lips in his own. He pulled Harry close to him, his arms locked tightly behind his back. He staggered over towards the bedroom, kicking the door to the bedroom open with a bang before throwing Harry onto the bed. He looked at the man below him with an exited grin. Harry returned the grin with equal enthusiasm. It was too long since they had last done this. 

* * *

Solomon and Theseus sat sat at the top of the astronomy tower, their hands clutched together. Theseus’ head rested on his brothers as he watched the rays of moonlight as they shone through the clouds that littered the nights sky. He gently ran his fingers along the stone floor, the dust gathering up on his fingertip. Solomon, with one hand in his brothers, let the other in through his younger brother’s hair. For once Theseus’ hair was not in a plait, instead it fell to his shoulders allowing Solomon to sooth his brother by running his hands through it.

Both boys had just had a potions lesson and the stress of the double period had had an effect on the pair. Seeing a man that they now knew was their father was not an easy thing to do. They hadn't wasted to tell their dad and their papa about their feelings. They didn't want to worry the men more than they needed to. The lesson had been normal and that had been the worst thing. The Professor had not talked to them, had not asked them questions and had barely acknowledged their existence beyond a nod of his head as the pair finished their potions. At the end of the lesson the two had left and without a word to each other. They had made their way up to the astronomy tower, knowing that they both needed time. Without a sound the two had leaned against the wall, shoulders touching. Solomon had gently undone the plait in his brother’s hair before he had clasped his brother’s hand, the other soothing the head. They had been in that position ever since, neither saying a thing, not needing to.

Just as Theseus’ eyes were flickering shut, sleep ready to engulf him, he was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. His head shot up off his brother’s shoulder and looked around to the staircase. It was the only way to get up to the position they were in and the only way to get out as well. Theseus looked to Solomon worriedly before his eyes flickered back to the stairs. Solomon gave a reassuring squeeze of his brothers hand before focusing on the stairs as well. Hopefully it would not be a Professor that found them, that would be troublesome. Especially if said Professor was the one that was supposedly their Father. 

The pair watched as a boy came up the stairs. He skipped up each step, a whistle making its way through his lips in time to the skips. The boy was around the same height as the twins. His hair was bright blue and his eyes twinkled amber in the light. He wore the yellow and black uniform of a Hufflepuff. As the boy reached the top of the stairs he froze in position. Solomon and Theseus watched in fascination as the boys hair turned a shocking white, before it slowly shimmered into a light pink that matched the blush on the boys face.

“Ummm…” he stammered out as his eyes, now a lighter shade of yellow, flitting across the two prone forms on the floor. “Sorry…” he managed to get out, the shade of red on his cheeks darkening along with his hair. He shuffled his feet awkwardly for several seconds before he gave the twins a small smile. “Well, my name is Teddy.” his hair regained several streaks of blue as he spoke and the red faded to a lighter pink. “Teddy Lupin.” he said with a grin. “Who are you?” he said, tilting his head to the side. Solomon and Theseus looked to each other before Solomon began to speak.

“I’m Solomon Potter and this is my brother Theseus.” He said, his face and tone void of all emotion. His dad had taught him to be polite but that did not mean that he had to be sincere. The day had been far too emotionally draining for both him and his brother. He did not have the strength to deal with an overenthusiastic Hufflepuff at the moment and he knew that Theseus was in no state to be conversing with anyone in anything more but one syllable replies. 

“Potter?” The boy looked exited at the prospect. Solomon gave a tired nod and nothing more. The boy babbled excitedly for several seconds, neither Solomon or Theseus bothering to listen or stop and interrupt the boy. “Hey.” the boy said drawing their attention back to the now fully blue headed boy. “You two are Uncle Harry’s kids then, right?” The twins looked at the boy before them in curiosity.

“Uncle Harry?” Theseus questioned, speaking for the first time. “What do you mean Uncle Harry?” 

“Well my Dad says that he was really good friends with your Dad. He said he knew Uncle Harry when he was a baby. Dad told me all these stories about Uncle Harry’s dad as well. They were friends at school you know. Dad also told me that he taught Uncle Harry at school. There were loads of cool stories about how badass Uncle Harry was. But I’m sure that you've heard all about that, him being your Dad and all…” Teddy said, trailing off. He realised that he had been babbling. Solomon and Theseus were looking wide eyed at the boy before them. Who was he to tell them about their father? How did he know about things they had never heard about. There was someone out there who called their dad uncle and they had never met. How was it possible. Did their Dad have more secrets then they first thought?

“Who’s your Dad?” Theseus asked in almost a whisper. His face was pale.

“Remus Lupin. He’s amazing. He’s a werewolf, but that doesn’t make him any less amazing. I mean I’m half werewolf myself, but I’m still cool…” the twins zoned out as the boy continued to talk. It seemed that he could talk for England. Several minutes later Theseus heard a gap in the conversation. He looked up to the blue haired boy and managed to get his words out through the babble that the other was spewing. 

“Will you tell us what you know about our Dad?” he said. Teddy snapped his amber eyes toward Theseus before a grin lit up his face.

“Of course I will.” With that Teddy sat down next to Theseus on the floor. He slung his arm over the boy’s shoulder and began to share his tales of adventure with the two boys sitting beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Solomon looked over the letter again for the third time. He looked to Theseus with panicked eyes, the eleven year old feeling terrified at the contents of the parchment in his hands. He passed it to his brother, the boy scanning it in a similarly frantic manner. Eyes looking just as confused as his brother’s looked up to Solomon, begging for guidance in what to do. The letter was from Snape. It seemed that their newly named father had arranged a meeting with them. The meeting was tomorrow. That was not enough time. Did Dad and Papa know? Why hadn't they told them? Theseus didn't know what to do. He collapsed on his bed putting his head in his hands and began to mutter over and over a string of incomprehensible words. The boy flicked between French and English, meaning there was little hope of any normal person understanding him. However the fact his words were muffled by his meant that even Solomon was having a hard time understanding him.

For several seconds Solomon stood, staring; unsure of what he was going to do. He wanted to comfort his brother but he was unsure how he was supposed to do that. He felt helpless. Suddenly a thought struck him. His eyes widened and he rushed to his trunk. Rummaging through the items that littered the bottom he pulled out a mirror that his father had given him the day that he had left for Hogwarts. He scurried over to his brother’s bed and pulled the curtains closed before perching next to the younger boy. He pulled his brother to his side, the boy still inconsolable before calling out his fathers name in a quite but clear voice. A face appeared in the mirror before him. One that he was immensely glad to see.

“Dad.” Solomon moaned, his voice filled with panic. “I don't know what to do Dad. Help me, please. I…I don't know.” With that Solomon broke down into tears, only just managing to keep the mirror upright. His body shuddered with the force of his cries. Harry’s eyes widened. He had never seen the boys act like this before.

“Sol.” he soothed, attempting to get the boy’s attention. Solomon didn't even acknowledge that words had been spoke. “Sol, listen to me.” again nothing. “Solomon Sirius Potter I need you to listen to me right now.” Harry’s tone was stern but the concern for his son was still visible in his eyes. Solomon’s head snapped up, his teary eyes looking straight into those of his father. “I need you to tell me what’s wrong my little star.” Harry soothed gently. He wished that he could be there to embrace his little boy, pull him into his arms. He supposed that he would have to wait for tomorrow.

“Snape.” Solomon managed to choke out and Harry’s eyes widened in realisation of what must have happened.

“Okay little star, I need you to move the mirror over to your brother please.” Harry soothed. Solomon gave a wide eyed nod before angling the mirror so that Harry was able to see Theseus more clearly. “Hey little one, can you look at me please?” Harry said as gently as possible to the small boy before him. By God was he going to be having words with Severus Snape after this. The man was a nightmare. “Come on my little hero.” Harry smiled. Theseus had always loved that nickname. He had found out the reason behind the nickname when had had been four after Harry had read him the tale of Theseus and the minotaur. The little boy had spent months afterwards forcing Solomon to play fight Theses and the minotaur with him.

“Dad.” the boy whined as he heard the familiar nick name coming from his dad’s mouth. Harry gave a wide smile at the small boy before him.

“Yes my little hero, I’m here. So is Sol. It’s all going to be alright sweetie.” Harry let his words sooth the two little boys on the bed. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how young the two little boys were when they acted so mature most of the time. Harry was ready to support them through all the troubles that would be sure to follow them through their lives. They were Potters and being a Potter was never easy.

* * *

Harry stormed into the potion Master’s quarters without a though. He slammed the door open, letting it crack satisfyingly against the wall. He had just finished the conversation with his sons and he was not pleased. Severus Snape had sent the boys a letter telling them that they would be meeting him tomorrow to talk about their relation and decide a course of action. The man had not told the boys whether or not himself and Elijah were coming and had given them no other information. The letter had been little more than an order. He had given them no choice. That was not how Harry had been going to deal with the matter.

“How dare you!” Harry yelled as he saw the potions master sitting in an armchair by a roaring fire, a book in hand. “How fucking dare you!” he shouted again. Severus nearly fell out of his seat as he saw Harry enter his quarters. He jumped up, his book falling to the floor as he watched the angry young man storm towards him. Harry stopped less than a foot away from his former lover, a growl escaping from his chest. The green eyes were as dangerous as the killing curse as they found their target.

“You will not send letters to my sons without my express permission.” Harry ordered, his voice leaving no room for argument. “You have scared both Solomon and Theseus by ordering them to see you without any explanation. Severus could see nothing but anger in the green eyes. “You won’t talk to them!” Harry growled, each syllable being accompanied by Harry’s finger stabbing into the potion’s master’s chest. “Whenever you speak to them Elijah or I will be present. Otherwise you wont even look at them unless they decide to tell you otherwise.” Harry was ready to kill the man before him, or at least seriously injure him. “Tomorrow you will come to the house at eleven, not a minute before.” Harry then stormed from the room as quickly as he had arrived leaving Severus behind, utterly bewildered. He didn't understand why the boy had reacted to what he had done so violently.

Severus had arranged with Harry that he would meet the boys tomorrow at the Potter house. He had decided that he would tell the boys of the decision. The letter had been short, a simple address that made clear the situation. What was it that had made Harry so extremely angry? He had never seen the man so angry. The rage had rippled around him. His eyes looking ready to kill. Not even when he had broken Harry’s heart had the man shown the emotion that Severus had seen from him today. Picking up his book Severus poured himself a glass of whiskey, then another and another. Finally, feeling the world spinning around him he collapsed into his empty bed, Draco being busy with more important matters, falling straight into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next morning at ten to eleven Harry was sitting in the living room. Solomon and Theseus were sitting either side of him, Elijah sitting further away. The blonde was ready to intervene if needed but felt he should let the boys meet their biological father, officially, without intervening. Elijah would be seen by Snape when the man entered the room. It would be incentive enough for the man not to doing anything stupid and yet Elijah would try not be directly involved in the conversation unless necessary. Elijah nursed the mug of tea, waiting as the minutes ticked by for the man to arrive. The four occupants of the room stayed silent, none wishing to talk, all too on edge for civil conversation. As the clock struck eleven the fire flared and out walked Severus Snape, the man brushed down his robes, before looking to the trio before him. His eyes gave a quick glance to Elijah, as was expected, before giving his full attention over to Harry.

“Take a seat.” Harry advised, indicating the seat directly in front of the sofa on which he sat with his two sons. Severus did so, elegantly seating himself on the brown armchair. He looked expectantly towards the man before him. “Tea?” Harry asked politely. Severus gave a nod, not trusting his voice to not waver as he spoke. Harry poured the tea from the pot that sat on the coffee table. He then pushed it across the table to Severus, the tea sloshing against the side of the cup at the sudden movement. Several seconds passed, no one saying a word.

“Why?” Solomon’s voice broke through the silence. His eyes looking accusingly at the dark haired man sitting before him. Severus blinked, us cure of what he was being asked. “Why?” the boy asked again, his voice softer this time. It did not enlighten Severus in anyway. However he still tried to answer. His son was asking him a question after all. Son. The word sounded so peculiar even inside his own head.

“I didn't know. I didn't know that you existed.” Severus tried. His voice still sounded aloof even to his own ears. He repressed a sigh. This was going to be harder than he thought.

“No.” Solomon interrupted. His voice halting Severus’ stream of thought before it could even start. “I want to know why you left Dad. Why did you do that to him?” the boy demanded. Severus was dumbfounded. How did you respond to that? What could he possibly say to an eleven year old boy that would begin to justify what he had done? He wasn't even sure that he could justify it to himself. There was no way to explain the thought process that had gone through his head. He let out a sigh before attempting to explain. Both boys had their eyes pinned on him.

“Well I made a mistake.” Harry’s eyes widened as he spoke. He had never heard the man say anything that would even remotely count as self deprecation. “I thought that I loved someone else.” Severus continued, a solomon look on his face. “I didn't realise just how special your dad was until I let him go.” Severus averted his gaze from Harry, instead focusing all his attention on Solomon. “It was the worst mistake of my life. I realise that now. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” Severus finished. Harry felt confused. What had happened to the man before him over the years? Harry could count on one hand how many times the man had apologised. To hear him do so twice in the same breath was a marvel, possibly even a miracle. This was not what Harry had been expecting. Several minutes passed before anyone dared to speak again.

“Why did you want to see us?” Theseus whispered meekly. Harry was a little surprised to hear his younger son speak. He had always been far more timid than Solomon. Harry supposed it was the fact that Solomon was so outgoing. He seemed to have enough charisma for both of them. However just because he spoke out it did not make him arrogant. He was not boastful or big headed, he was simply confident enough to speak his mind. However that was only when it suited him. Harry remembered one awful week where he and Solomon had had a fight. It had been about something so trivial that Harry had forgotten it almost immediately, however the results had been less forgettable. Solomon had not talked to Harry for an entire week. He had not talked to Elijah either after the man had sided with Harry. By the end of the seven day period both parties had called a truce, the silence too much for any of them to bare. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as Snape began to speak again.

“I want to be in your lives. I wanted you to know that. That’s why I came.” Severus said, almost gently. Harry was struggling to get his head around how it was that the man could have changed so much in the past eleven years. Although Harry supposed that he had changed beyond recognition as well. He often found himself wondering whether or not any of his friends would recognise him. Harry had grown out his hair, the birds nest slightly more tameable now that it was past he shoulders. He frequently wore the much longer hair in a pony tale, making it even easier to manage. Harry’s old glasses had been replaced with newer, less broken ones. The rectangular silver frames suited his face far better, making his eyes stand out even more. Harry had also put on some weight making him look far healthier than the bag of bones that he had once been. A new wardrobe of well fitting clothes had also helped Harry to look like a new person. Harry was again brought from the journey into his own throughs as Theseus spoke again.

“No.” Theseus whispered. The boy’s hand slipped into Harry’s as he spoke. Harry looked at the small boy that had just spoken. He squeezed the hand tightly reassuring his son. He let out a small smile to further get across his point. He would support his son in anything that he decided. “No” Theseus said again, louder this time. “No!” Theseus shouted. He jumped off the sofa, ripping his hand from Harry’s. He then sprinted out of the room, the sound of his running feet echoing loudly off the walls as he went. Elijah stood up quickly, following the small boy out of the room. Harry gave him a nod. A silent thanks to his partner.

“He needs some time” Harry uttered. His words sounding emotionless even to his own ears. “I think we all do. I suggest that you return to Hogwarts.” It was not an invitation. It was a demand and Severus knew it. “I will return the boys by Monday morning at the latest. I expect you can see yourself out.” With that Harry left the room, Solomon’s hand in his as he dragged the suddenly silent boy along with him.

Harry, guiding Solomon in front of him, made his way up the stairs, the old floorboards creaking as they made their way up. Harry kept his hand on his son’s shoulders coaxing the boy up. It seemed that Solomon had been effected by the situation more than he was letting on if his silence was anything to go by. Harry led Solomon through the door to the main bedroom, the one that he and Elijah slept in. Sitting on the bed, with Theseus in his arms, was Elijah. The pair looked up as Harry and Solomon entered. Harry gently pushed Solomon towards the bed. Sitting down Harry pulled the young boy into his lap. Harry slung his arm around Elijah, the family all finding comfort in one another.

“Dad.” Theseus whimpered. Harry looked towards the small boy, his eyes filled with worry. “Dad I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to…I…” Before the boy could get any further Harry had his arms around him, pulling him into his chest.

“It’s alright my little hero. You did nothing wrong.” Harry ran a hand over his son’s back, soothing the distraught child. “It’s all going to be alright, I promise you. It’s going to be fine.” Harry vowed. He did not like to see his son cry.

“But…but…” Theseus muttered out, tears rolling down his face. However Elijah wasn't about to let his little boy think ill of himself. He stopped the boy before he could continue.

“But nothing Thee. It’s going to be fine. Your dad and I are going to be here for you in whatever you decide to do. The same goes for you Sol.” Elijah said addressing the subdued boy. “Whatever you decide to do concerning Severus Snape we will support you in every way that you can.” Conviction filled the man’s tone. He wanted to let his sons know that there was nothing that could ever make him leave them.

“Your papa is right. We both love you so much and whatever you decide we will help you through it. I’m so sorry that it ended up this way but I want you to know that your papa and I will always help you. If you don't want to make any decision at all that is fine. We can even see if we can get you transferred to another school if that is what you want. This is only about you. You two are the only people that matter here. What you want is what we will try to make happen.” Harry felt three pairs of arms wrap around him as he ended his speech. None other four wanted to move, all too worn out with the day and too emotionally wound up to want to be anywhere but with each other. Harry watched as Solomon’s andTheseus’ eyes flickered shut, sleep claiming the emotionally drained twins.

Harry delicately slipped from the embrace, setting the twins’ heads on the pillows. He and Elijah worked together to pull their shoes and trousers off before pulling the covers up. They folded up the clothes placing them onto of the chest of draws before quietly leaving the two boys to their unscheduled nap. Harry and Elijah made their way downstairs, both just as tired as their sons were. Harry collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs, letting out a sigh.

“Tea?” Elijah questioned. It was more of a formality than anything else. He knew that there was no way that he would only be making one cup of tea. Harry gave a nod and watched tiredly as his partner made the life giving brew. The mug was placed before Harry and he guzzled it down greedily, letting out a satisfied moan as he felt the hot liquid swirl around his mouth. Swallowing the hot liquid Harry looked up to Elijah.

“Do you think I made a mistake El? Do you think I’ve fucked this up already?” Harry sighed. Elijah came to stand behind Harry, he rested his hand’s on his lover’s shoulders.

“No Todd you haven’t.” Harry had to smile at the nickname. It still made him happy to hear it from Elijah, even after all the years that the man had called him it. The name was from when Elijah had first seen Harry in his animagus form. Harry had been showing different types of magic to his lover and deciding to show off he had transformed into his animal form. Orange and white fur had formed all over his body, his legs shortening and his head elongating. After several disorientating seconds an excited fox gave a happy yip as he bounded his way over to Elijah. Elijah, being the disney fan that he was, had cried out Todd in a loud and exited voice, lifting Harry up and snuggling him to his chest. From that day on Harry’s animagus form had been know as Todd and he was affectionately called it by Elijah on a semi-regular basis.

“I just wish that it didn't have to be so hard El.” Harry said with a sigh, the smile falling from his face.

“I know Harry, I know.” Elijah soothed, running a hand along Harry’s shoulders. “We are just going to have to let the boys make their own decisions and hope that we wont have to be there to pick up the pieces if it all goes wrong.” Harry gave a nod and closed his eyes, it was all just too much.

“It’s their life. We can’t hold their hands through everything and they will resent us in the future if we don't let them choose their own way.” Elijah placed a gentle kiss to the messy hair below him, attempting to relieve the burden that his lover had. After all, a problem shared was a problem halved. “But they're still our boys Harry. No-one can ever take that away from us.” He mumbled into his lover’s dark locks.

Harry turned in his chair, his knees resting on the seat and his body flush against the back. He pulled Elijah into a hug, his head resting on his lover’s shoulders. He let the smell of freshly brewed coffee run over him. The smell mingled with the more bitter smell of paint, the slightly acidic aroma tickling Harry’s nose. However it was a smell that Harry loved. Elijah was a coffee addict first and an artist second, the smell was perfect for his lover. Harry and Elijah stayed there, far longer than they expected, content to do nothing other than find comfort in each other.

“I love you” Harry whispered out, his voice soft and filled with emotion.

“I know.” Elijah’s low voice rumbled back. His voice was quite but a soft smile lit his face as he said it. He placed a gentle kiss to his lover’s lips. He was lucky to have such a man as his own.

* * *

“No Solomon. You will not do that!” Harry shouted.

“Why? I should be able to do what I want. I’m not a kid anymore, I’m nearly twelve!” Solomon shouted back far more furiously than his father.

“You are still a child and while you are living under my roof you will obey my rules. That means that when I tell you that today is a family day you will God dam listen to me! Now sit down and eat your lunch. I will not tell you again.” the threat was clear in Harry’s voice. Harry threw the bowl down in front of his son, the clatter ringing through the room. Harry stamped to his own seat, huffing as he sat down. Harry didn't understand why the boy wouldn't listen to him. Solomon had evidently woken up this morning on the wrong side of bed. He was refusing to listen to Harry, starting fights and attempting to ignore every instruction that Harry gave him. It seemed the boy was starting to rebel early.

As Harry ate his soup, he barley tasted the home made food that had taken him hours to make. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts about his son. After several minutes his anger faded and he managed to see what was truly going on. His son was scared. Solomon wanted to see how far he could push the boundaries. He wanted to know that rules would be enforced. He wanted to know that his father still loved him. Harry decided he had not reacted in the best way to the situation but he was scared too. He didn't want to loose his boys. He didn't want them hurting. He loved them more than life itself. If anyone or anything hurt them he wasn't sure what he would do. He needed his sons as much as they needed him.

“Solomon” Harry said, his voice sounding harsher than he had intended it to. Solomon ignored him, not even raising his head from the bowl. “Sol, please.” Harry almost begged, although he managed to keep a sliver of authority in his tone. Solomon raised his eyes. He acknowledged Harry’s presence but did little more than that. “Sol, look, I’m sorry I spoke to you that way.” Solomon’s eyes widened. “You have a right to spend time with your friends but I wanted the day to be a family one before you go back to Hogwarts.” Harry admitted, attempting to be honest with his son. “El and I miss you. We just wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. Go out if you want Sol. I’m not going to stop you”

With that Harry Stood from the table with a sigh. He collected the empty bowls from his family and made his way toward the sink with them. He ran the tap and them submerged his hands into the hot water. He let his hands run over the dirty dishes, rubbing them clean. He thought that there must be some sort of metaphor in there somewhere.

“Dad” Harry heard a soft voice call behind him. He turned around, his hands dripping, covered in soap suds and water as he did so.

“Yes?” Harry questioned. His voice was not soft but neither was it harsh and angry as it had been a half hour beforehand.

“I…I don’t want to go dad.” Solomon’s eyes fell to the floor. “I’m sorry. I…I just…I’m sorry.” He managed to mutter out. Harry watched as the boy struggled with his words. He knew that Solomon needed to talk this through. The boy needed to understand his own feelings. “I love you dad and I want…I don't know what I want dad but I don't want to leave.” Tears began to run down Solomon’s face as he attempted to deal with the emotional rollercoaster that he was on. Harry pulled the boy into a hug, running a soothing hand along his back.

“It’s okay my little star. I promise that I will never make you leave.”


	4. Chapter 4

Theseus and Solomon were back at school. Their weekend with their Dad and Papa had been hard, but they both felt better. They had seen their parents and they had discovered the truth about their lives. It was difficult, but truth was always the best thing to have. Without truth, they felt that they could not really know what their life was really about. However they were both utterly unsure of how to deal with their head of house and newly found father. They did, however, have a whole week to decide what to do, potions was not till Friday after all. They made their way toward their first lesson of the day, Herbology. Solomon and Theseus seated themselves at one of the benches.

Along the benches, in bright blue pots were tall black vines, that stretched to the sky, small white petals were littered across them in small blooms. Loose soil littered the worktops, making the whole room feel far more informal than the other classrooms. Theseus let his fingers trail along the black leaves of the plant before him with a small smile. It preened under the attention, shifting, as to tangle itself between his fingers. He smiled wider, nudging Solomon to get his attention.

However before he could say a word to his brother about the vine, his attention was drawn to someone coming and sitting at his side. Hufflepuff robes, bright purple hair and a smile greeted Theseus as he looked up to the boy before him.

“It seems he likes you.” Teddy said with a grin, his hair shifting into a lighter purple, almost pink colour. Theseus gave a timid smile back to the grinning boy, turning his attention back to the black vine between his fingers. “Professor Longbottom loves plants as well.” Teddy began to explain. “He’ll be impressed that you can tame plants that easily.”

Theseus quickly withdrew his hand from the vine as the mentioned professor entered the room. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself. He shook a head at Teddy, embarrassed, before pulling it down and focusing on his notes. Solomon glanced over at his younger brother, noticing Teddy for the first time. He gave the boy a small wave, before turning his attention back to Theseus.

“You all right Thee?” he whispered. He was worried for his little brother. Ever since the incident with Snape the boy had been more withdrawn than he usually was. Theseus gave a small nod, not looking up from his notes. Solomon would have continued his questioning but was stopped in his tracks.

“Right, let’s start.” The professor smiled as he spoke. “Before you, on the benches are Molys plants. They are powerful plant that can be eaten to counteract enchantments. As you can see they are black-stemmed with white flowers. The plan for today is to tame your plant. Molys is notoriously aggressive, but can do very little damage. However, the issue is that unless the plant is willing, the magical properties of its leaves will not be released when picked. For the plant to be of any use we must become cordial with it. So please read chapter 6 of your textbooks and then attempt to make friends with your plants.”

Theseus sighed, it seemed that this lesson would be a tedious one. Although he supposed that he would enjoy playing with the plant throughout the course of the lesson. While the others read the chapter Theseus let his fingers trail along the table. While pretending to read as he played with the small vine that had grown along the table. The black vines twisted with his fingers, gently caressing the skin. Theseus hid the smile as he let his fingers play with the black vine. With each minute more and more of them came to play, until there was one entangled with each of his fingers. Theseus was so engrossed in attempting to look as though he was reading he failed to notice the professor standing before him.

“Mr Potter” Theseus’ head shot up only to meet eyes with Professor Longbottom. His hand stopped moving, but he could still feel the vines running along his fingers, begging for his attention. “It seems that the Molys is quite taken with you” the Professor said with a fond smile. Theseus gave a nervous one in return.

“Yes sir, it’s really friendly.” Theseus said with a small smile. Professor Longbottom’s smile turned into a grin that spread across his face.

“It is indeed” the Professor said, his own hand coming to run along the delicate leaves of the flower. It leaned into the touch. “Well, seeing as you have already managed to complete the task for the lesson you have a choice to make. You can either do some reading ahead, help the others in the class or continue to get to know your plant a little better.”

“I-I think that I’d like to get to know the Moly please sir.” Theseus said nervously, hoping that his answer was not a wrong one.

“As you wish Mr Potter” the professor said with a smile, putting to rest Theseus’ fears. The Professor then left Theseus be, going to help the other students that were beginning to attempt to tame their own plants. Theseus spent the rest of their lesson playing with the plant that he fondly named Sophia. He also helped Teddy and Solomon to tame their own plants and soon the three of them were all getting to know their plants a little better. As the bell rang and Theseus stuffed his things into his bag, it seemed that Sophia was reluctant to let him go, the vines tightening as Theseus tried to remove them. Professor Longbottom soon intervened.

“It seems that this Molys has become rather attached to you Mr Potter” he said with a smile as he gently untangled the vines from his students fingers. “Feel free to come back and visit anytime. These plants are kept in the greenhouse three for students to study if you ever want to visit.” Professor Longbottom smiled and ushered Theseus from the classroom before he had a chance to reply. Solomon was waiting for him and so the two made their way to the next class.

* * *

“Solomon” Theseus whispered to his brother. The two were huddled over their homework in the Slytherin common room. They were each working on a different essay, ready for the week. They had missed out on some weekend work time due to seeing their family.

“Yeah Thee” he hummed absentmindedly, his quill scratching on the parchment.

“I want to go and see Snape.” Nothing. Solomon remained silent for several seconds.

“You want to go and see Snape?” he questioned. An eyebrow was raised. His tone wasn't accusatory, more baffled.

“Um-Hum” Theseus affirmed.

“Now?” Solomon queried. Another hum met his ears. “Well…okay then.” Solomon confirmed. “If you're sure…” Solomon half questioned. Theseus only nodded in response. With that Solomon stood up, rolling up his essay and textbooks. He pulled them into his bag, before then pulling Theseus up with him.

“Come on then Thee. If you want to do this, then I’m with you” he said with a reassuring smile. He squeezed his brother’s hand firmly as the two walked toward the door that lead to their head of house’s office. It had been three days since they had seen the man and both were nervous. Solomon could feel the slight trembles that pulsed through his brothers hand as the two of them remained connected. He gave another squeeze before he lifted his fist up to the door. He rapped his hand on the surface, hard and full of purpose. It did nothing to show the fear that he was feeling on the outside.

“Enter” a muffled voice called through the wood. Theseus turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. He stepped inside the office, pulling his younger brother with him. The door shut behind them. Severus Snape sat at his desk, quill in hand, the read ink being spread across the page. He hadn't looked up from the paper as the two had entered. Several seconds passed before the intimidating man put the quill down. His eyes looked up at the two boys, dark and threatening. However as soon as they saw who was in front of him, they softened.

“Oh” he said gently, shock and trepidation replacing the aura of intimidation that he had been giving off only seconds before. “Would you like to sit” he said, indicating to the two seats that were situated before his desk. Solomon pulled Theseus down into the seat beside him. Severus clicked his fingers and with pop a house elf appeared.

“Mopsy can you please bring us tea, enough for three.” The house elf nodded and popped away, only to appear seconds later with a tray of tea and biscuits. Severus set a cup between the two boys, pouring tea into each of their mugs and placing the biscuits before them.

“So” the man said awkwardly. It was strange to see the usually composed potions professor acting so nervously. “What can I do for you two?” he questioned. His voice was steady, but his breath betrayed him as it hitched slightly with the words.

“I…I…” Theseus stammered out. Severus gave a small smile to the boy, little more than a quirk of the lips but it helped to settle Theseus’ nerves. “I wanted to say sorry.” Theseus looked away from the black eyes, fiddling with fingernails. Severus was confused. However he let the boy continue his train of thought. It would not do to interrupt him at such a pivotal moment. He wanted to know what the boy was thinking. “I was really rude the other day.” The boy didn't look up as he spoke, too nervous to look at the man. “It wasn't very nice of me.” Now was the moment that Severus should speak.

“There is no need to apologise Mr Potter”

“Theseus” Theseus interrupted. Severus looked at the boy, his brows furrowed in slight confusion. “I mean…you’re my…my…you should…you should call me Theseus.” the boy managed to fumble out at the look from his professor and biological father.

“Theseus then” Severus continued with a quirk of his lips. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Your reaction was…understandable.” Severus took a sip from his own tea, attempting to give him some time to think.

“Actually, I think that I should be the one to apologise. I am sorry for the letter that I sent you and I’m sorry that I…left you two.” Severus finally managed to get out. Severus had never been good at expressing his emotions. He had never been good at showing how he really felt. He kept his feelings all bottled up. However for these two boys he could change. He could become a better person for his sons. He wanted to become better. He needed to be.

“Listen.” Severus said seriously. He needed to get his message across clearly to the two boys before him. “I want to be here for you two. I can’t promise that I won’t mess up and I can’t promise that I will know what I’m doing. But I can promise you that I will try. I don't want to replace your father or your…papa” The word was hard to force out for Severus. It just sounded so juvenile. “but I want to be a part of both your lives. If you'll let me.” The question was there in the words even if it wasn't in Severus’ voice.

Solomon and Theseus looked to each other. A silent conversation passed between them. Seconds ticked by until Solomon finally spoke.

“We…we don't want Papa and Dad to leave us.” He was interrupted before he could get any further.

“I can promise you that you your parents will never leave you.” Severus said, conviction in his voice. “Never” he finished. Solomon nodded before he continued.

“I think…that we…we both want to …well we want to get to know you.” Solomon managed to bumble out. Severus thought he was surprisingly coherent for a scared eleven year old. “You are…you’re our D-Dad after all” he finished. His face was pale and his hands were rapidly moving in his lap, showing his nervousness.

“Okay.” Severus soothed. “I would like to get to know you too.” His voice was as gentle as he could ever remember it being. He was becoming soft. These boys that he had known for no time at all were changing who he was. It was scary but right now he couldn't care. All he cared about were these two boys in front of him.

“How about I take you boys to Hogsmead this weekend?” Severus questioned. Both boys smiled at him. This was not what they had been expecting, something they had dared not hope for. They both gave small, shy nods. “Of course, I would have to ask your father, but I’m sure he’ll approve. He can even come with us if he deems it acceptable.” Severus said with a smile. He was shocked at how at ease he was feeling around these boys. All the years and hardship and hatred that he had lived through just seemed to fade away when he was with them.

“Well I think that you two should go to bed. I’ll speak to your father and tell you what we plan for the weekend.” Severus looked to the boys, waiting for a response.

“Okay Professor Snape.” Theseus replied.

“When we’re in private please call me Severus, Theseus.” he said with a small smile. Theseus nodded.

“O-Okay S-Severus” he mumbled, his face red with a light blush. “Goodnight sir” he muttered as he scurried from the room, pulling Solomon with him.

* * *

The weekend arrived with trepidation from both parties. Harry had agreed to the meeting of his sons and their biological father, as long as he was to be present. He would let the man interact with the two boys, attempting to let them act as they would without him there. It was a big step for Harry. He did not want the man to take control of anything. The man had broken his heart, he had abandoned him. He didn't want the same for his boys. He didn't want the man to destroy the two precious beings that he had loved and cared for since he had found out about their existence.

Solomon and Theseus entered their Professor’s office on Saturday morning at around eleven. The plan was to walk down to the small village, grab some lunch and then spend the rest of the day shopping and exploring Hogsmead. It sounded like a plan where nothing could go wrong. Harry was definitely dubious about that fact. Even so Harry was there to greet his boys as they entered Snape’s office. Harry gave each of them a hug.

“Well, I suppose we better get going.” Snape said as the trio separated. There was pain in his eyes, the glittering sadness hidden by the stiff posture and emotionless expression. He found himself wondering what it would have been like if he had stayed with Harry. If he had watched the small boys grow up, if he had cared for them as Harry obviously had, would it have been him that the boys would have been hugging at that moment? He shook himself from his thoughts, regaining his composure, straightening his back.

“Lets head down.” Harry decided, attempting to break the air of awkwardness that had seemed to descend on the room. Severus gave a mumbled reply and the four began to make their way from the office and out of Hogwarts, slowly walking along the path to Hogsmead. The conversation was stunted, only the occasional question being asked.

“You are finding your lessons agreeable?” Severus questioned; the answer being acceptable coming from either of the boys. It was Theseus that replied. The boy was standing closer to Severus than his brother was. He kept looking at the man, examining him. However as soon as he caught the man’s eyes he looked away, his gaze scurrying from the black orbs.

“Yeah” Theseus whispered. His voice was quite and his eyes were downcast, away from the perceived scrutiny of the man above him. Severus could feel the nervousness radiating from the young boy. He sighed, attempting to eliminate some of the air of intimidation that he knew he must be radiating.

“What is your favourite lesson, so far then?” Severus attempted to question, more informally. He wanted to be able to actually talk to his son. Son. That word sounded so weird, even in his own head. It sounded extremely peculiar.

“Umm…Well….I” Theseus stumbled over his words. “I…think that I like Herbology” he managed to choke out in a small voice. He glanced up to Severus. The man had a small smile on his lips that seemed to reassure the small boy. He continued to talk. “I mean, I think I’m pretty good at it. I…I made friends with one of the Molys. Professor Longbottom says that he thinks I’m a natural.” Theseus blushed as he spoke. Feeling wrong to complement himself in front of a Professor. He did not want the man thinking that he were big headed.

“Oh” Severus said with a happier tone in his voice, attempting to sound enthusiastic about his son. It was hard for him to break through the wall of ice that he had built around himself. But he was trying. “Herbology and potions are very closely linked, you realise.” Severus claimed, attempting to find safe ground for him to walk on, once again. Potions was something that he knew. Something that he would be able to talk of for hours without interruption. It was safe.

“There is a lot of precision in both. You need care and thought in each aspect. Also the way in which you prepare certain plants highly effects their uses in potions.” Severus continued. He was in full teacher mode and for the next fifteen minutes he did little more than talk to Theseus of the complexities of both potions and Herbology and their numerous connections, with only the occasional comment from Theseus. It was safe. Severus felt sure of himself when he spoke with of it. That was a rarity when he spoke to these two boys.

“We’re here.” Harry interrupted the ramblings. Severus looked up with hidden surprise as he realised that they were standing before the Three Broomsticks. It seemed that it was time to eat. The four of them walked in. Severus found himself wondering if this was what it was like to have a family. He felt so right with these three people by his side. He had to hold in a sigh.

The four of them sat down and ordered food, awkwardly. The two boys stumbling over their words as they tried to find the right way to act before their professor turned father. Harry was reluctant to speak at all; muttering out only the occasional monosyllabic answer to Severus. He did, however, answer his boy’s questions with much more enthusiasm.

The rest of the day was not any less awkward. It was as though no-one knew what to say and in truth no one did. There was no way to break the fear, anxiousness, anger and confusion that seemed to wrap around the group like a cloak. Yet it seemed that rather than keep them warm it kept them too hot. The words evaporated on their lips and their thoughts became foggy. It was as though they were attempting to see through a mirage. Suffice to say they were woefully unsuccessful in all their attempts.

They returned to the castle as it neared three. Few words were exchanged, a small nod and smile from each boy as they hurried back to the common room. However as Severus made his way to follow them Harry stopped him with a word.

“Severus” the dark eyes pinned themselves on the young man standing before him. He gave a nod. It seemed that between the small group that he had accompanied today, that this was becoming the only viable method of communication.

“I think” Harry said with a frown on his face. He seemed deep in thought. “Next time, it’ll just be you and the boys.” With that Harry turned and left, leaving a dumbstruck Severus to watch him go.

What did Harry mean, next time?

* * *

Solomon sat in the common room, his eyes flickering across the page before him, rapidly. However, the words seemed to simply float from his thoughts, as though they were little more than a wisp of cloud, being dragged away by the wind. Solomon was distracted. He was worried about Theseus, even if he didn't want to admit it. Solomon couldn't help but feel that his worry made him weak. Theseus was only spending some time with Professor Longbottom. He was going to visit the Molys that he had made friends with. Solomon had decided that to go with his twin would be a little strange. After all, he, himself, was not interested in Herbology. This therefore lead him to looking over the words on the page as though they were not really there.

He sighed. He set the book in his lap and merely let his thoughts flicker to his brother. He knew that as of this moment that he could think of little else. He felt powerless, ineffective, worthless. He was not the older brother that he needed to be. Solomon was drawn from the spiral of self doubt and confusion that was slowly dragging him down like quicksand by the calling of his name.

“Potter” was said, in a small voice.

Solomon looked up to see a small form to match the small voice. A shock of blonde hair was slicked back and grey eyes looked nervously toward Solomon. The boy, evidently a first year, was small. He was at least a head smaller than Solomon himself.

“Are you okay?” the boy questioned. There was no accusation in his words, no threat or concealed manipulation. There was merely genuine concern. Solomon could see it flickering in the boy’s eyes. However Solomon was not willing to be swayed so easily. Genuine concern could be faked. He knew that. It was difficult, but it could be done.

“What do you care!” Solomon spat out. It was not a question, more of an accusation. The boy before him flinched. A ripple of guilt ran through Solomon. What if this boy was genuine? What if he was actually concerned for Solomon’s welfare? The black haired boy deflated slightly. His father had always taught him to be polite. He should not stop, simply because the man was not here now.

“Sorry” Solomon mumbled out, his face speckling pink with shame and embarrassment. At Solomon’s words the blonde seemed to loose some of the nervous energy that had surrounded him. He gave a shy smile.

“That’s okay” the boy said with a small tilt of his head. Without waiting for Solomon to respond he sat in the spare seat that occupied the space next to Solomon; the chair being little more than a footstool.

“Scorpius Malfoy” the boy said with a smile, sticking his hand out by way of introduction.

“Solomon Potter” Solomon said in response, taking the hand in his. He gave a small shake and joined the other in a small smile.

“So you like Magical Creatures then?” Scorpius asked. Solomon, however, only looked at him in confusion. What was the boy talking about?

“Your book” Scorpius smirked at Solomon’s dumfounded face. “It’s about all the different type of creatures isn't it?” Scorpius said, smile wide and firmly in place. Solomon looked to the book with wide eyes, the title read

‘A Guide to the Hidden Magical Creatures’

Solomon gave a dazed, shy smile to the boy beside him before noticing the grin that was splitting the others face. Scorpius let out a small snort, his eyes filled with mirth. He brought his hands to his mouth as another snort escaped him. Solomon, seeing the own boy’s mirth let a smile spread across his own his. A huff of air escaped his lips and soon both boys were in fits of giggles.

They didn't manage to get themselves under control until Theseus returned fifteen minutes later.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry’s breathing was heavy and his palms were sweating, in an attempt to rid him of the nervous energy as he wiped them on his trousers. His breath caught in his throat as he waited for Elijah to return home. Harry was not sure how he was going to have this conversation. His hands shook slightly. Harry pulled a chain from under his shirt. Two rings were held on the chain and Harry ran his fingers across them, letting the motion soothe him.

He let his mind flick back to the time that he had received these rings. One, looking at them, may have immediately jumped to the assumption that they were a wedding and an engagement ring, however that was not the case. The first one had once been his mother’s wedding ring. Harry had received it from Severus after the battle of Hogwarts. The man had given it to him as an apology and a chance at redemption. Severus claimed he had found it when he had gone to attempt to rescue Lily from the Dark Lord’s ire.

The ring was beautiful. It was Platinum and was delicately carved with stag head and ivy leaves climbing up one side and a delicate Lily climbing up the other. The diamond at the centre was large and was held up by the stags horns and the Lily’s petals. Even with the sad memories that surrounded it Harry kept it close to his heart.

The second ring on the chain was one that Elijah had bought him; although not a wedding ring it still represented an important moment in Harry’s life. It was thick platinum band that was carved with delicate engravings into the metal. There were four small gems on the metal each set into the platinum forming a diamond shape. Each gem represented a member of the family. The emerald represented Harry, the sapphire representing Elijah, the garnet representing Solomon and finally the moonstone representing Theseus.

Harry let his fingers run across each gem with a small smile. He had received the gift as a combined one from his three boys; although mainly from Elijah as the man had paid. Harry was told that his sons had chosen their own gemstones while Elijah had chosen Harry’s and his own. The present had been one that marked their first Christmas together as a family. It was one that showed that Harry and his sons had accepted Elijah and he had accepted them in turn.

Harry was so lost in thought that he almost failed to hear the door open as Elijah returned from work. However he did hear the noise and as he did the all encompassing panic returned. His breath once again came quickly and his eyes were wide in panic.

“Harry” the gentle voice came through the hall and Harry felt his panic settle slightly at the soothing tone.

“In here El” Harry called out to the man that he had chosen to spend his life with. He hoped that after the conversation that they were about to have that nothing changed.

“Hello beautiful” a smiling Elijah said as he walked into the living room and pulled Harry into a hug. He gave a gentle peck on Harry’s lips. However as he pulled back and saw the unresponsive and serious look on his partner’s face Elijah’s face changed to one of confusion and concern.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” The agitation was obvious in Elijah’s tone as he looked toward his partner. Harry shuffled nervously under his gaze.

“I think that we should sit down El” Harry answered in a small voice. Elijah only gave a small nod in response as he set himself on the sofa. Harry pulled Elijah’s hand into his own and took a deep breath. He brought his eyes to meet Elijah’s, tension radiating from his body.

“El I…” Harry let out a tense breath. “Elijah” he said as his eyes flickered shut and he steeled himself; attempting to gain more confidence. Elijah tightened his hand around Harry’s own, attempting to reassure the tense man at his side. Harry couldn't meet Elijah’s eyes too fearful of what he may see there.

“Elijah I’m pregnant” Harry finally managed to spew out.

Elijah froze as the words came out of Harry’s mouth. His eyes were wide in shock as he heard the words. However he soon realised that Harry was more tense and his eyes were squeezed shut waiting for his partner’s response. Harry was afraid of rejection and Elijah hated when Harry was afraid.

Harry was pulled into a hard chest as warm arms pulled him close.

“That’s wonderful Harry” Elijah whispered with reverence in his tone. Harry opened his eyes that now looked suspiciously watery. He pushed himself back from his partner and looked at the man with the same worship that he saw reflected in Elijah’s own eyes.

“You…you want to keep it?” Harry whispered. His voice was quiet and hopeful.

“Of course I want to keep it” Elijah smiled, a small laugh accompanying his words. “What would ever make you think otherwise Harry?” the question did not need to be answered other than with the smile that Harry gave it.

Harry yelped slightly as Elijah pulled Harry further into his lap and peppered his face with gentle kisses. He then pulled the black haired man into a passionate kiss.

“I. would. love. for. us. to. have. a-no-ther. child” Elijah said between peppering more kisses on Harry’s face. The smile that he received in return was well worth the words. Elijah leaned back from his kisses looking at Harry directly in the eye. He gently took Harry’s chin is his hands, running his thumb along the delicate jawbone.

“I love you Harry. I love Solomon and I love Theseus. Any more children that we may have I will love just as much.” Elijah interrupted himself by giving Harry a small kiss. “How far along are you?” Elijah asked with excitement and a glorious smile that radiated happiness.

Harry could only echo the smile that he saw on the face of his partner. The joy that the man before him was feeling, now totally overtaking the fear and trepidation that Harry had been feeling for the past several hours.

“Twelve weeks, give or take” Harry said with a small smile. “I went to the healer today and she said I was about that far along, give or take a week or so.” Harry had a smile spreading across his face as he spoke the words. Elijah pulled Harry into yet another tight embrace.

“I can’t wait for the new member of our family.” Elijah whispered out as he let his fingers run along Harry’s still flat stomach. He continued to pepper kisses over his partner’s face.

Elijah took a step back and grasped Harry’s hand tightly in his he gave a bright smile to the man that he loved with all his heart.

“I suppose that I’ll have to get you a new ring then.” Harry frowned at El’s words and watched as the man’s face adopted an overly exaggerated quizzical look, before the smile broke free again.

“Harry” Elijah knelt before his partner, hand still grasped tightly in his.

“James” he looked into the man’s eyes with adoration

“Potter.” He set a small kiss on Harry’s hand.

“Will you marry me?” Harry thought that his heart may stop. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes before he let out his breathy response.

“Yes” he said in barely above a whisper. “Yes” he said older this time, puling up El from his position on the floor as he himself stood.

“Yes. Yes. Yes!” He shouted as he pulled El down into a passionate kiss.

“Yes” he whispered as the two separated. 

* * *

Solomon and Theseus sat in the great hall, Scorpius at their side. The boy had become a part of the pair, forming a trio. It seemed that no one else in Slytherin had been able to bridge the gap to the island that the three had made around themselves. Hufflepuffs were however a different matter. Teddy Lupin was another addition to the group on occasion. He seemed to have wiggled his way into the twins’ affection. Scorpius also seemed not to mind the company of the young man, either.

The three Slytherin boys were often seen together and over the past few months they had become much closer friends. Their local friendly Hufflepuff also joining them on several occasions. Scorpius was shy, shyer even than Theseus was, yet he seemed to gel with the twins perfectly. The three of them were able to sit together for hours on end with no discomfort or awkwardness. On the occasions that Teddy joined them he also fit in well with the three Slytherins.

As the three began to eat, a familiar owl flew toward the twins, a letter dropping between them.

Theseus took the letter into his hands, noting the familiar handwriting of his dad. Although he knew that his Papa would have overseen the scrawling of the messy script that his dad had never seemed to grow out of. Hopefully the letter inside would be written by Papa. At least then it would be more legible than that of their dad.

However as he opened the letter he realised that it didn’t matter who had written it. The content was far more important. His eyes quickly ran across the paper with a sense of urgency. He hastily shoved the letter to Solomon, forcing the knowledge on the boy that he had just received.

“Are they serious?” Solomon’s mouth was agape as he looked at his brother. The volume of his voice caused many of the Slytherins and several members of other houses to turn and look at him. Theseus gave him a shrug of his shoulders before a small nod. “We need to talk to them.”

“I think we should go somewhere more…private Sol.” Theseus stood and grabbed at his brother’s hand; pulling him from the table.

“Sorry Scorpius, we’ll see you in lessons, yeah?” Theseus pulled his brother out of the hall without waiting for a response. The two boys didn’t notice the dark pair of eyes that watched them from the head table in concern. He would question such behaviour from any of his Slytherins let alone his newly discovered sons. He would ask them about their sudden disappearance and a more appropriate time.

Meanwhile Theseus was still pulling his aggravated brother along with him, back to the common room.

“What do they mean Thee? I mean…Dad, pregnant? It’s…isn’t it gonna change things?”

“What are you talking about Sol? Of course not.” Theseus tried to comfort his older brother who still hadn’t come to terms with finding out that his father was Severus Snape. This was yet another revelation that the boy was not quite ready for. He was only eleven after all.

They reached the common room and pushed the door open before quickly making their way to their room.

“But Thee, what if…well, what if they decide they like the baby better?”

“What the hell are you talking about Solomon? That makes no sense.”

“Well, now that we’re at Hogwarts we won’t see them as much and, well, Dad didn’t really want us to begin with anyway.” Solomon sniffed, trying to hold back his tears. “He might just give us to Snape so that he can have a family of his own and-and…” the frog in his throat cut him off as tears began to trickle down his face.

“I’m calling Dad and Papa.” Theseus took control. He grabbed the two way mirror and quickly called out his Dad’s name. Soon enough a face appeared on the small mirror, although their dad looked as though he was in a rush as he was making his way through the house holding the mirror, his breathing a little faster than normal.

“Ah Theseus, how are you sweetheart? I didn’t expect you at this time. I’ve got work soon darling so I cant talk for that long. What’s the matter?”

“We just got your letter…”

“Oh” Harry stopped. “Oh, are you and Sol okay? Your papa and I are so happy. I thought you would be excited, when you were little you always wanted-“ The mirror snatched from Theseus’ hand, the rest of the words interrupted by Solomon’s hand.

“Don’t leave us Dad” was wailed by Solomon through the mirror. “We still want to come home and for you to love us the same. Don’t love the baby more-“

“Whoa darling, I need you take a deep breath. You’re okay my little star.” Harry gave a wide smile. “Don’t be so silly. There’s no way you’re ever getting rid of me. Even when you have kids of your own me and your papa are gonna nag you about keeping your room clean.”

Theseus chuckled at the image, even though he couldn’t see his dad’s face. Solomon gave a watery smile to the mirror.

“You promise?” the little boy asked.

“With the lack of common sense you have there Sol I’m amazed you even made it to school.” Harry said with a laugh. “Of course I promise. Now take a look at the picture of the baby I sent you and think about how exciting it’s going to be to have another little brother or sister to boss around.” Solomon did laugh this time.

“Alright dad,” he looked far happier now.

“I’ll speak to you later Sol, I love you and you’re never getting rid of me. I’ll speak to you tonight darling” he blew a kiss to the little boy. “Now pass me to Thee so I can say goodbye.”

Solomon did and with a few final words the two said their goodbyes.

“Come on you big wimp.” Theseus said good-naturedly as he ruffled his brother’s already messy hair. “We better get to class. Severus will kill us if we’re late for potions.”

“Yeah you’re right. We better run.” 


End file.
